Les papillons de la Nuit
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Sasuke est parti, les rues de Konoha sont infestée d'une maladie arrive avec la pluie... Arbres, personnes, tout meurt. Naruto a vu trop d'amis mourir, décide donc de partir à la recherche de Sasuke un jour de pluie... Yaoï, one shot


Auteur : Ba mwa, Miss Inuzuka… qui ai déjà écrit une fic sur Naruto, c'est ma deuxième…

Les personnages sont à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto (sans blague !) et ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas…

One shot

**Les papillons de la nuit**

Les yeux bleus du ninja étincelaient violement dans le noir. Hésitant, il avança sa main pour effleurer doucement la peau pâle de la jeune fille. Avec surprise, il sursauta. La chaire de la kunoichi restait désespérément glaciale et livide.

Naruto émit un hoquet furieux. Dehors, il pleuvait encore et il avait grimpé le long de la façade pour entrer dans la petite chambre. Les cheveux blonds du shinobi pendaient lamentablement sur son visage, laissant échapper de temps à autre des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le survêtement orange et noir dont il était vêtu.

Uzumaki prit la main féminine entre les siennes, à présent si larges. La froideur qui émanait du petit corps posé devant lui le rendait fou de douleur. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Sasuke n'était pas passé du « mauvais côté » de la force. Il était déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais sa disparition commençait seulement maintenant à peser sur les esprits. Naruto effaça du dos de la main deux larmes solitaires qui coulaient sur ses joues. L'héritier Uchiwa, en partant, n'avait laissé que des regrets et aujourd'hui, ces derniers laceraient le cœur du jeune blond.

Hinata, sa si chère amie, avec qui il venait seulement de comprendre combien il l'aimait, avait été atteinte d'une grippe mortelle, comme beaucoup de monde à Konoha. Un mal s'était étrangement développé ces dernières années, sans remède jusqu'à là. Ceux qui l'attrapaient, car il semblait choisir ses proies, ne le savaient pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque se dessine sur leur bras gauche. Une marque étrange composée de tâches, qui pourraient presque former le sharingan.

Naruto baissa la tête, avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Cette maladie était arrivée deux ans auparavant. Les cas étaient encore rares mais il semblait qu'elle venait des arbres, de chacun de ces arbres qui entourent Konhoa. Par la ressemblance de la tâche avec le sharingan, ce mal sans pitié avait été nommé, au détriment de la famille éteinte : « la toux des Uchiwa ». Et Hinata, comme plusieurs de ses amis, l'avait attrapée…

Le tonnerre grondait dans son dos, accompagnant le rythme léger des gouttes sur le sol. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer la pluie drue. Naruto se redressa et lâcha la main fine de celle qu'il avait aimée. Il n'en était pas du tout sûr, néanmoins, il était sûr que la toux des Uchiwa provenait d'Orochimaru. Pire qu'une guerre bactériologique…

Les végétaux dépérissaient et le jeune ninja se dirigea vers une plante qui poussait encore dans la chambre de son amie. Les feuilles vertes de la fleur s'étaient recroquevillées, la tige s'était noircie. Et la pluie amenait partout ce mal douloureux…

En deux ans, au fil des missions et depuis l'arrivée de cette grippe, Naruto avait gagné une maturité qui ne lui correspondait pas. Ses traits auparavant si enfantins s'étaient durement creusés et ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés, formant parfois une étrange crinière autour de sa tête. Son regard bleu s'était assombri avec le temps et il regrettait parfois d'être le seul de son équipe encore présent pour voir Konoha se détruire.

Il essuya de nouveau une petite larme qui glissa le long de son menton, retournant vers le corps paisible d'Hinata. Il replaça une mèche noire sur le doux visage féminin, gravant chaque trait de son expression dans sa mémoire.

Une fois ceci fait, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Depuis le premier jour de l'exil volontaire de Sasuke, il s'était juré de le retrouver un jour. Il s'éloigna d'Hinata, après avoir posé furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes, horriblement froides. S'éloignant, il enjamba la fenêtre et retourna sous le monde de la pluie. Assis sur le rebord, il observa le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds, les contours brouillés par le torrent furieux de la pluie. Rapidement, ses cheveux revinrent se plaquer à son visage, troublant sa vue. Les si hauts bâtiments du village caché de la feuille étaient aujourd'hui en parti détruits. Les hommes se cachaient lorsque la pluie arrivait, par peur de tomber malade. Mais Naruto restait toujours dehors pendant ces périodes et, pourtant, n'avait rien attrapé.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, sautant du haut de son rebord pour commencer à courir dans les rues vides de la cité. Les magasins fermés affichaient leurs étalages vides et le garçon redoubla de vitesse, voulant laisser au plus vite cette désolation derrière lui.

Le soir d'avant, il était allé rendre visite à Kiba qui faisait encore le deuil de sa mère. Akamaru était devenu horriblement famélique et la conversation que les deux shinobis avaient eue revint rapidement à la mémoire de Naruto :

- Naruto, tu comptes vraiment y aller ? Ca va mal finir … Avait dit le maître chien avec une pointe de regret dans la voix

- Il faut venger tout le monde Kiba ! Sakura la première, ta mère, Hinata, Shikamaru, tout nos amis qui sont tombés les uns après les autres !

- Crois-tu que ça les aidera à revivre ?

- Nan mais peut-être qu'ils pardonneront un peu le destin pour ce qui leur est arrivé…

Un nuage sombre passa dans le regard de Kiba qui renchérit :

- Il faut que tu te fasses une raison, ce n'est pas la faute de Sasuke.

- Orochimaru a toujours rêvé d'avilir les peuples, c'en est l'occasion, il nous a envoyé la toux des Uchiwa !

- Naruto… Je suis désolé…

Le ninja se tourna vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, tenant Akamaru dans le col de sa veste doublée de fourrures :

- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Ah si, prends un peu de nourriture. Ca m'attriste que tu t'en aille mais tu es têtu et…

Kiba détoura la tête avant de rajouter :

- Et Sasuke te manque…

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent violement et il se retint de crier, tentant de garder un ton calme :

- C'est Hinata que j'aime.

- Pourquoi as-tu tout de suite pensé à cet aspect de la question ? Je ne parlais pas spécialement des sentiments que pouvais provoquer Sasuke en toi. Mais que ressentais-tu pour lui ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait fuir ?

- Non, il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru…

- Je sais bien cela. Maintenant pars. Un orage se prépare, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on enterrera nos morts.

- Kiba, mon frère…

- Assez de pleurnicheries. N'as-tu pas un objectif ? Avant, tu disais que tu ferais tout pour être Hokage, mais avant tout tu es honnête. Tu as l'âge d'être Hokage, Tsunade-sama, malgré toute sa science, est décédée. Qu'attends-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là !

- Si tu pouvais devenir Hokage, tu pourrais nous redonner espoir !

- Mais pas de cette manière, je ne veux pas être un voleur, je veux qu'on reconnaisse ce que je suis…

- Et que crois-tu que tu sois ?

- Un homme…

Le regard noir du maître chien croisa celui, cristallin, du shinobi et un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux. Naruto baissa le menton, avec une certaine honte, tandis que que Kiba posa sa lourde main sur l'épaule de son ami :

- Crois en ce que tu as à faire comme auparavant tu avais placée toute ta foi en ta tâche. J'ai confiance en toi mon pote… Rajouta Inuzuka

Le blond ne répondit rien, se préparant lentement à sortir de la pièce…

Et maintenant, il courait sous la pluie battante, repensant à cette conversation. Même si ses plus proches amis étaient morts, comme Sakura, ou avaient fui, tel que Neji, un espoir brillait toujours dans son monde et il était sûr que Sasuke lui apporterait la lumière nécessaire à cette histoire. Bientôt, il arriva hors de Konoha, à l'orée de la forêt détruite. Les arbres penchaient dangereusement sur le côté, menaçant de tomber. Tout leur feuillage noirci semblait attendre une mort proche, se tendant vers le ciel orageux. Et Naruto essaya de passer sans laisser son esprit s'égarer. Il ne savait pas où chercher l'Uchiwa. Tandis qu'il courait toujours à la même vitesse, il sentit une main invisible mais puissante étreindre son cœur. Le souffle coupé, il stoppa au milieu du chemin, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses traits fatigués. Reprenant son souffle et craignant le pire, il remonta la manche de son sur vêtement pour apercevoir sa peau. Comme un signe morbide, une marque était apparue à l'envers de son bras, trois tâches bien placées, encore si claires et peu mortelles. Foudroyé sur place, Naruto su alors que son temps était compté. Comment avait-il pu survivre autant sans souffrir de cette maladie ? Telle une réponse à sa question muette, une toux agita sa gorge serrée. Il refoula les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux et se remit à courir, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être dissimulé le repaire d'Orochimaru. Ses yeux, brouillés par la pluie, voyaient mal, le monde semblait tourner autour de sa tête. Partout, ces mêmes arbres déclinant, cette pluie sans fin et cet orage grondant… Le blond en perdit la mesure du temps, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il pataugeait dans la boue, la glotte en feu. Il avait froid, faim et la pluie le mordait à travers ses vêtements, douloureuse.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait semblé infini, Naruto glissa sur la terre mouillée et tomba sans pouvoir se raccrocher. Le nez dans la boue, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine rétrécie par l'angoisse. Il ne devait pas mourir ici. Pas maintenant. Même si à côté de toute cette douleur, la mort semblait être une douce compensation.

Il ferma les yeux, se cachant la vue du paysage dévasté. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son corps et de temps à autre, il était agité par un toussotement précoce. C'est ainsi qu'il lui sembla perdre conscience. Jusqu'à ce que le froid semble s'isoler de lui et que des bras puissants le soulevèrent. « Des personnes saines… » Parvint à penser le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans le néant. Il n'avait plus du tout conscience de ses membres et le visage souriant de Hinata refit surface, toujours plus joyeux. C'était dommage qu'elle soit morte, se dit le ninja, elle qui avait enfin réussit à vaincre sa timidité maladive. Elle lui avait avoué combien elle l'aimait. Le jeune homme n'avait pu que l'approuver, car il était vrai qu'il la désirait aussi.

Mais quelques temps après, elle avait été emportée par la toux des Uchiwa et peut-être qu'il allait la rejoindre aussi, tant qu'à faire…

Une bonne chaleur envahit ses muscles engourdis et il parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux. La lumière tremblotante d'une flamme dansait devant ses pupilles. Il remarqua par la même occasion qu'un grand homme se tenait face au feu, dos à lui. Le shinobi essaya de faire bouger ses bras, retrouvant rapidement la maîtrise de son corps. Alors, il tenta de parler, surpris du décor où il se trouvait. Il était couché à même le sol, dans une tente spacieuse, au centre de laquelle brûlait ce feu :

- Sa…Sasuke ?

Le garçon redressa la tête et l'inconnu se retourna, dévoilant sa peau parfaitement blanche, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux tenant mystérieusement en l'air. Il était vêtu d'un bien étrange vêtement, un kimono blanc qui s'ouvrait sur son torse musclé :

- Naruto, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il en émettant un long soupir lassé

- Sa…Sasuke, c'est b…bien toi ! Fit Uzumaki en se relevant sur un coude

- Tu croyais que j'étais mort, baka ?

- N…nan, je pensais que tu étais avec Orochimaru.

- Je suis toujours avec Orochimaru. Que me veux-tu ? On est plus amis nous deux.

- Fi…figures-toi que je m'y attends mais réponds-moi alo…alors… Est-ce vous qui avez crée le mal d'Uchiwa ? Et est-ce toi qui m'a sauvé ?

Le beau brun posa sur son ancien coéquipier un regard rempli de dédain. Le jeune blond en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé, par l'impact de ce regard méprisant :

- Crois-tu vraiment que ta vie m'importe Naruto ? Je vais te donner la réponse à tes questions. Non, je ne t'ai pas sauvé ! Mais c'est Orochimaru, qui avec l'aide de Kabuto, qui a déversé sur Konoha cette maladie. Enfin, tu n'auras pas le loisir de répandre ce savoir, étant donné que je vais te tuer…

Le bishonen sortit de la ceinture de son kimono un shuriken effilé, dont la lame tranchante étincelait dans le noir. D'un coup de pied, il força Naruto à rouler sur le dos, se penchant par la suite au-dessus de lui. Mais un coup de vent ébranla la toile de la tente et Sasuke tourna la tête, étonné. Ayant reprit certains réflexes, le blond le fit basculer d'un crochet du poignet. Une fois que le brun fut à terre, il roula sur le côté, se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur le torse du beau ninja, le désarmant rapidement. Incrédule qu'une telle chose ait pu lui arriver, le shinobi confirmé se mit à ruer dans tout les sens :

- Lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

- T'as vraiment cru que je me laisserais tuer aussi facilement ? Figure-toi que je m'y suis entraîné longtemps après que tu ai fui la queue entre les jambes !

- Je n'ai pas fui !

- Si !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je pense, lâche-moi maintenant, baka !

- Justement. Tu allais me tuer donc tu peux rêver !

En voyant Sasuke à ce point soumis sous lui, incapable de se détacher de sa poigne, Naruto ressentit une pointe au cœur. Ce visage qu'il avait tant voulu voir ces dernières années était enfin sous ses yeux. Et il se rendit compte que plus qu'Hinata, c'était Sasuke qu'il avait aimé. Cette pensée le tortura un instant, tandis qu'il se demandait quoi faire du déserteur. Il n'y avait plus d'Hokage pour faire la justice, il était clair que Konoha ne survivrait pas et tout cela à cause d'Orochimaru. Le regard de Naruto se transforma, s'assombrissant. Comment avait-il pu partir ainsi ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Il lisait une certaine détresse dans les yeux de Sasuke, brillants dans l'éclat du feu :

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu es mais j'ai souffert, peut-être plus que toi. Tu as vu tes parents morts, moi j'ai vu mes amis mourir sous mes yeux. La dernière pensée de Sakura fut pour toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle était sûre que tu reviendrais. Tu n'es qu'une ordure Sasuke, pourtant je n'arrive pas à te tabasser comme je le voudrais !

- Et bien vas-y quand même, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je m'en fiche de Sakura ! Cria le beau brun

Soudain, une goutte transparente tomba sur sa joue, pour rouler dans son cou. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Naruto, dont le regard débordait de larmes :

- Ba, pourquoi tu pleure baka ? Ironisa le prisonnier en secouant les poignets

- Parce que t'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Sasuke ! Sakura t'aimait, Ino aussi et jamais tu ne les as regarder, ni même moi !

Il se tut juste après, détournant la tête et ne pouvant essuyer les larmes qui tombaient sur le visage du déserteur. La conversation avait tourné au règlement de compte et Sasuke sentit son cœur fléchir en entendant les derniers mots de Naruto. Lentement, ce dernier se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son prisonnier. Contre toute attente, celui-ci se joignit au baiser, pressant sa bouche avec passion. Les cheveux du blond tombaient harmonieusement sur sa face, effleurant la peau du brun. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, s'unissant avec fougue pour se séparer l'instant d'après. Alors elles revenaient l'unes vers l'autres avec la fragilité de deux papillons qui se heurtent. Tenant toujours les poignets du beau jeune homme, Naruto courba le dos, savourant chacun de ces baisers, leurs bouches entamant un échange effréné. Bientôt, Sasuke brisa les baisers, pour observer Naruto avec méfiance :

- Naruto… Tu peux me lâche maintenant ?

Presque à contrecœur, le blond défit l'étreinte de ses mains, mais ce fut pour basculer en arrière, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Les forces diminuées, il remonta la manche de sa veste orange pour apercevoir les tâches noires qui s'étaient affirmées. Il toussa douloureusement, tandis que Sasuke se penchait au-dessus de lui, prenant sans le vouloir son rôle. Il comprenait ce qui arrivait et alors deux larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Naruto l'observa avec douceur. D'habitude, la maladie faisait son chemin faisait son chemin très vite, donc s'il avait pu survivre autant, c'est qu'il avait été soutenu par son amour pour Sasuke. Le blond ferma les yeux, compréhensif, mais le brun prit sa main tremblante :

- Non, Naruto… Tu ne peux pas… Pas Maintenant… Souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante

- Sasuke… C'est déjà bien que j'ai tenu jusqu'à là. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu avant de mourir.

- Naruto… Il faut que je t'avoue, si je suis parti de Konoha c'est parce que je t'aimais et j'avais peur de comment tu réagirais !

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le col de la veste du jeune homme, se serrant contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait être honnête. Réellement, il avait quitté Konoha pour fuir ce qu'il ressentait envers le ninja. Il aurait été incapable de le tuer et se disait que depuis tout ce temps, ses sentiments devaient avoir disparu. Mais c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il les retrouvait toujours aussi vivaces.

Il embrassa à nouveau le garçon qu'il désirait, sentant son souffle court et douloureux :

- Pourquoi ? Non, je ne veux pas !

Naruto fut secoué par une toux bien plus violente :

- Je suis désolé Sasuke… Moi aussi, je t'aime. Pfff, j'ai l'impression d'être un amoureux éperdu. Je me trouve idiot. Je disais que j'aimais Hinata mais en réalité ce n'était que toi Sasuke…

Uchiwa essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du blond, avec un souci :

- C'est ma faute Naruto…

- Konoha est perdue…

- Oui…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais rester avec Orochimaru et tuer mon frère.

- Cela a toujours été ton objectif…

Naruto esquissa un mince sourire et eut un ultime soubresaut, la main qu'il avait abandonnée dans celle du brun retombant mollement…

- Nooooooon, Narutoooooooooooo !!! Hurla le brun, son teint blanc s'empourprant

Toute sa vie, il était resté froid mais à présent il sentait l'enveloppe qui entourait son cœur se fendiller avec fracas. Naruto était mort dans sa propre tente, la marque noire ressortant sur sa peau à présent blanche. Les yeux à demi fermés, Sasuke tourna la tête, se rendant à peine compte des larmes qui maculaient son kimono. Ses lèvres encore tièdes tremblèrent brutalement et il laissa son âme se calmer. Il revint au corps de Naruto qui refroidissait déjà, lui fermant les paupières :

_Les bannis ont droit d'amour… Merci Naruto…_

Il était maintenant perdu, entre son objectif et son âme. Installé en tailleur dans la petite tente, il ne pensait plus à rien. Konoha était voué à la mort, la maladie ne s'arrêterait jamais… Mais Sasuke en avait plus qu'assez de cela

Il entrouvrit son kimono blanc avant de se lever et de sortir dans la tempête qui régnait encore, avec le désir que le froid l'emporte …

Il ne vit pas les spectres de ses amis perdus qui l'entouraient alors qu'il commettait cette exposition volontaire.

Et ces fantômes restèrent à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, surtout Naruto qui lui sourit quand quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke arriva dans son monde…

Fin

Miss.I : Ba wouala, fin du One-short.. C'est triste TTTT mais j'aime bien les histoires tristes… Pourquoi j'écrivais ce truc étrange ? Je sais même pas, j'écoutais cette chanson dans le bossu de notre dame et voilà le résultat. Malgré que cela ne respire pas la joie de vivre, Rewiewez pleaseuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!! Merchi, merchi et vive le Yaoï…

(ce n'est pas parce que c'est un one-short qu'il faut oublier l'auteur... Même si ça prend dix secondes, laissez une rewiew pleaseu o au moins, je saurai si ça a plu...)


End file.
